I Think I Wanna Marry You
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Last one in ashyboo02's Sarah Smiles Songfic Contest. The song is Marry You and the pairings are Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie plus a surprise pairing.


**DISCLAIMER: Do I need one? You know I own nothing.**

**Last part in ashyboo02's Sarah Smiles songfic series! Good thing too, the entries were due November 5****th**** and I'm in a…adequate mood. If you haven't heard, a close family friend died untimely (and young) and it's affected me. But, things are starting to look better and this year I'm actually gonna have a birthday because for the last two years I've gone without one. If anyone wants to send me birthday wishes, it's the 27****th**** and I'll be 19.**

**Sorry about the bragging, I'm just happy I'm going to be eating.**

**On topic of this fanfiction: It's set after they graduate high school and features the three main pairings plus a little surprise pairing that I think fits well. By the way, the song is the Glee version because I'm not a fan of the original.**

**Please enjoy or at least tolerate.**

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful night<br>We're looking for something dumb to do  
>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you<em>

"It was nice of your parents to invite us to Vegas for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary Tori," Beck commented to Tori.

"Yeah, and it was really nice that they took the regular room and let us have the suite," Jade smiled. "They should've dumped Trina though."

"You know I'm right here," Trina brought attention to herself.

"Believe me, I know."

"So how many rooms are in the suite?" Andre asked Tori.

"No idea. Let's just get in there and pick our rooms," Tori used the key to unlock the door to their suite. "Whoa!" She and the others said when they got into the suite.

"Mini-bar, nice," Beck observed.

"How big is that TV?" Robbie looked at the TV. "I bet you can see it in high-def from the bathroom." Everyone gave him a funny look. "Not that anyone would want to."

"Holy moly," Andre whistled, "both of the bathrooms have a jacuzzi."

"Why is the bed in this room heart-shaped?" Cat inquired as she pointed to the giant heart-shaped bed. "And why is there a coin slot?"

"Look Cat," Jade led Cat away from the room. "This is where you and Robbie will be sleeping."

"There's one bed."

"Don't tell me you and Robbie haven't slept together?"

"We haven't."

"And frankly, it's none of your business," Robbie added.

"I bet you twenty bucks everyone in this room besides you and Cat has slept with someone."

"I did come here to gamble," Robbie shook her hand. "You're on."

"YO!" Jade got attention, "who here has never had sex besides Cat and Robbie?" Cat was the only one to raise her hand. "Pay up." Robbie sighed and paid her.

"When did you guys get married and how come I wasn't there?" Cat them with an upset tone.

"Cat, none of us are married," Tori assured.

"But-"

"Cat and I both agree that people should stay virgins until they get married," Robbie informed.

Trina scoffed. "Why?"

"You know, I'm uncomfortable!" Beck spoke up. "Why don't we pick our rooms and go out."

Cat raised her hand. "I wanna go dancing!"

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Tori agreed. "I think we should go dancing."

"Dancing is a good way to meet hot guys," Trina added. "Now I have an excuse to wear that slutty dress I bought." When she went to get the dress, everyone else shuddered at that thought.

"I guess we could go dancing," Andre agreed.

"I wanna gamble," Jade looked at Beck.

"Gambling, yeah," Beck nodded, "I think that sounds better. Besides, I don't wanna see Trina dancing in a slutty dress." Beck got his keys out of his pocket and turned to Jade. "Ready Babe?"

"It's Vegas," Jade began, "most times dumbass drunks or stupid couples have quick weddings here."

"And?"

"I think that one of us couples should have a spontaneous wedding, and I think it should be Robbie and Cat."

"Why them?"

"Yeah, why don't you and Beck get married?" Robbie retorted back.

"And why does anyone have to have a wedding in Vegas?" Tori questioned.

"It'd make things more interesting," Jade answered. "Look while you losers go dancing, think it over and two of you decide which ones are getting married." Jade took Beck's hand and they left the suite.

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Tori and Andre both had this question on their mind when they were dancing. "Should one of us get married?" Andre was the first to ask.

"I don't think that just because it's Vegas any of us have to get married," Tori answered. "A spontaneous wedding would be nice and…spontaneous, but it isn't necessary."

"But I kinda do want Cat and Robbie to get married." Tori gave him a funny look. "It's not just so they can sleep together, I have no interest in _that_. Cat and Robbie are the perfect couple."

"You know, they are. I've never seen them fight and they're always so sweet and adorable around each other. Both of them do things the other wants to do and they enjoy it. Beck and Jade always fight and usually do what Jade wants, and I can't count the number of times you and I broke up, then got back together, then broke up, then got back together…then broke up."

"But we're together now right?" Tori nodded. "Then I think we should get married."

"Should we?"

"I think we should have a drink before officially deciding."

"Amen," Tori and Andre went over to the bar. "'Scuse me," the bartender turned around. "Oh my God, Sinjin, is that you?"

"Hi Tori. Hi Andre," Sinjin greeted. "This is a part-time thing. I also do lighting and effects- basically any backstage work- for the shows at the place next door, but to make some more money for rent here in Vegas, I bartend on the side. It's good to see you guys again, what are you doing here?"

"It's my parents' twenty-fifth wedding anniversary."

"Congrats."

"And I think one of us will be getting married tonight too."

"Oh cool. Let me know when the wedding is, I'd be happy to come."

"Well, we don't know who's going to get married," Andre informed.

"Okay then."

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
>We can go-o-oh (go-oh-oh),<br>No one will know-o-oh (know-oh-oh)  
>Oh come on, girl<em>

_Who cares if we're trashed_  
><em>Got a pocket full of cash<em>  
><em>We can blow-o-oh (blow-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Shots of patro-o-on (patro-oh-on)<em>  
><em>And it's on girl<em>

Jade and Beck stood in front of the wedding chapel on the boulevard. "We said we were gonna do this without any of them knowing," Beck reminded her. "You ready?"

"I'm gonna need a few more drinks before I do this," Jade headed back to the bar with Beck following.

"Oh come on! I've spent at least thirty bucks on drinks already!"

"You've got more money! It's Vegas Beck; we can always gamble it and win more."

"You're afraid to get married!"

"I'm not afraid…I just don't know if I want to."

"Why not?"

"We've been together for God knows how long; I feel like we're already married."

"So, should we put this off again?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get some more tequila shots."

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
>If you're ready like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do<em>  
><em>Hey, baby<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice<em>  
><em>Who cares, baby<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

"Robbie come look at this," Cat gestured for Robbie to look at a poster. "It's Rex and that guy you sold Rex to."

"Wow," Robbie noticed the poster, "Rex was right, he is better than me."

"Well, we don't have to see his show if you don't want to."

"What else can we do?"

"I dunno. Should we try alcohol or something; people always seem to have more fun when they're all drunk and stuff."

"I don't want to, but if you do-"

"No! I always have fun without alcohol anyway!"

"Yeah, me too. But seriously, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno; what do you wanna do?"

"Well, we could gamble together."

"Robbie, I know you're thinking about what Jade said."

"It's that obvious?"

"I am too. I mean, I love you, but I don't think I'm ready to get married."

"I love you too. And when we do get married, I want it to be your dream wedding."

"Aww," she curled up close to him.

"But part of me does want to have a sci-fi theme wedding."

"And I wanna have a princess theme wedding."

"But I also wanna propose to you the right way…or at least with a ring."

"I'd like that too." There was a brief silence. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Dunno."

"Let's just go dancing again."

"KK."

_Ohh, I'll go get a ring  
>Let the choir bells sing<br>Like ooh-ooh-oooh (ooh-ooh-oooh)  
>So whatcha wanna do-ooh-ooh (do-ooh-oh)<br>Let's just run girl_

"I like that one," Tori and Andre were looking at rings at a gift shop.

"Cool," Andre pointed to the ring Tori liked and got out money, "it's on sale too."

"But buying this ring doesn't officially mean we're engaged or even getting married."

"No, it doesn't. I'm just buyin' my girlfriend a twenty dollar ring." He paid for it and slipped it onto Tori's left ring finger.

"And your girlfriend, thanks you," Tori kissed Andre.

"HEY!" An obviously drunk Trina stumbled into the shop and went over to the two of them. "It's my sister Andrew and her boyfriend Topi! WAZZUP!"

"Trina, are you okay?"

"Never better," Trina slurred. "I mean, a lot of hot guys wouldn't make passes at me no matter how sexy my dancin' was," Trina did a demonstration of her sexy dancing disgusting shop onlookers, "but I went to the bar and this guy in skinny jeans and a Jewfro gave me my first drink free of charge. I liked it soooooo much that I had another one a couple dozen times or two."

"Yeah, Trina, why don't you go back to the hotel and take a jacuzzi bath, maybe get some food from the mini-fridge."

"Ooh, mini-fridge," Trina stumbled out of the shop singing horribly.

People gave Tori and Andre funny looks. "We don't know her," they lied in unison as onlookers turned away.

"Why does your sister have to be so…Trina?" Andre asked Tori.

"Look, while we're here, we don't know her."

"Then we better get outta here 'cause it look like she's comin' back." Andre latched onto Tori's wrist and the two of them ran out of there together.

_If we wake up and we wanna break up  
>That's coo-ooh-ol (coo-ooh-ol)<br>No, I won't blame you-ooh-ooh (you-ooh-oh)  
>It was fun girl<em>

"I mean, we might wanna get divorced if we do this," Jade gave yet another reason why she and Beck shouldn't marry.

"Are you done listing reasons?" Beck asked with cynicism in his tone.

"I mean I hate my parents, and they got divorced. I do not want us to be like my parents."

"How do you know if we will or not?"

"Beck why do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A pair like us- total opposites- how did we last this long together?"

"Because I love you, and you love me…at least I hope you love me."

"I do love you."

"Just not enough to get married."

"I don't know if I want to get married. I still wanna be with you forever, but I'm afraid if we have a shotgun wedding we'll get a shotgun divorce. But you know without the actual shotgun." Beck found this funny for some reason. "So if we do get married, and we break up, could we still be together?"

"I think we'd still be cool."

"We would?"

Beck leaned closer and passionately kissed his girlfriend. "Does that answer your question?"

Jade seductively raised her eyebrow. "You still got the keys to the suite?"

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
>If you're ready like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Robbie sat down rubbing his feet. "I think we did enough dancing. Can we go see a show or something?"

"Ooh, I wanna go swimming in the indoor pool at the hotel!" Cat bounced up and down. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Sure, Kitty Cat."

"Yay!"

"Good thing I packed my swim trunks."

"And I brought my new bikini."

"Bikini?"

"Oh yeah, I knew I forgot to tell you something. I bought a yellow polka dot bikini, like the song."

"You don't say?"

"But I did say."

"Never mind; let's just get our bathing suits from our suite."

"KK!" Robbie and Cat went back to their suite together where moaning could be heard coming from one of the bedrooms. "Robbie, is someone hurt?"

"Let's just get our bathing suits okay?"

"KK!" Cat was the first into their room.

"I'll be back; I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Robbie gave her a cheek kiss and hurried to the bathroom.

Cat removed her bathing suit from her suitcase and thought it would be a nice gesture to get Robbie's swimsuit out for him. While searching through his suitcase, she felt something small at the bottom. "Ooh, something must've fell out of a pocket," she reached for the small object and pulled up a ring. "Shiny," she examined the ring before modeling it on her right hand.

"That bathroom is too cool; the flush on the toilet is automatic!" Robbie entered the room when Cat had her back turned to him. "Why were you going through my suitcase?"

"I wanted to get your swim trunks out for you."

"Thanks, Sweetie but…what's that on your finger?"

"This was at the bottom of your suitcase, I thought it fell out of a pocket or something," Cat gasped. "Was this a present or something?"

"Uh…"

"Who the hell is making all that noise?" Jade went to investigate. "Oh, it's you losers."

"Jade, look at this present Robbie was gonna give me," Cat showed Jade the ring.

"Wow…that's saying something."

"What?"

"Cat, that's an engagement ring- it's on the wrong finger, but it's still an engagement ring. Nice to know you guys are getting married later, I'll wear something nice." Jade left.

"Robbie, is this what Jade said it is?"

Robbie sighed. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, and-"

"But I've had it for a while. Mawmaw gave it to me a while ago and told me to give it to the right girl; of course she wasn't referring to you, but I wanted to give it to you. This is a beautiful ring and it deserves to be on the finger of a beautiful girl."

"So you weren't going to ask me?"

"Of course I'm gonna ask you. I just don't know when I'm going to ask you; but I'm prepared in case I am ready."

"Are you ready?"

"I guess I have to be if Jade says we're getting married later."

"But do you really want to get married?"

"Do you?"

"I do…or at least I think I do. It's all so confusing!"

"We don't have to."

"But a part of me wants to get married, especially to you. So, do you think we should do it?"

"You know what I really think?"

"What?"

"I think I wanna marry you."

_Just say I do-ooh-ooh-ooh  
>Tell me right now baby<br>Tell me right now baby_

_Just say I do-ooh-ooh-ooh  
>Tell me right now baby<br>Tell me right now baby, baby, oh _

By eleven p.m. all of the couples were gathered together at the chapel Beck and Jade were standing at earlier. Beck had gone to sign in the marrying couple, but had come back less than ten seconds later. "We gotta wait a few minutes; there's another couple in there already."

"But aren't we still allowed to sign in the couple?" Jade asked.

"I just wanted to make sure they still were going through with it." Everyone looked at Cat and Robbie.

"Well," Robbie and Cat exchanged glances before Robbie continued on, "we talked about it a little more and-"

"-and we're not getting married today," Cat concluded.

"We would like you guys to respect our decision."

"We totally will," Tori agreed.

"I guess it was a pretty stupid idea," Jade agreed. "Sorry I kinda forced this idea onto you guys."

"Oh my God, Jade's actually sorry for something," Andre was dumbfounded by that. "Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Jade pinched him. "OW!"

"You asked for it."

"But we're all here anyway," Beck began. "Two of us might as well get married." No one said anything. "And I think it should be me and Jade."

"Really, why?" Tori inquired. "Are you pregnant?"

"Where the hell would you get an idea like that Vega?" Jade snapped.

"So, that's a no?"

Beck kept going, "This is something we both talked about doing for a while, and I guess it seems like an okay time to do it."

"You guess?"

"I really wanna marry her…"

"…but I don't know if I want to be married or not," Jade finished. "So Vega, if you and Andre wanna get married, I fully support that."

"Well…Andre I were discussing marriage; we even bought a ring."

"Ooh, let me see!" Tori showed Cat the ring. "Pretty."

"But we're also having second thoughts about whether or not this is or isn't a good idea," Andre added.

"I have a fun idea! Why don't we all get married today?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Robbie agreed.

"But it's stupid," Jade commentated.

"Yeah and the place closes at 11:30," Beck reminded.

"So are any of us getting married today?" Cat inquired. Everyone looked at each other. "Okay, let's wait until the couple in there comes out and we'll see if they're really happy about getting married."

"What if they're drunk?"

"Then it was something they did on a whim like we were planning to do," Robbie answered.

"I think that's a good idea," Tori agreed with Cat.

"Ditto," Jade even agreed.

So the gang waited outside for the first couple to finish with their wedding. Once they heard the music indicating the wedding was over, the first one out was an obviously drunken Trina. "Oh hey, people. WAZZUP!" She was stumbling over completely wasted.

"Trina, what are you doing?" Tori questioned her sister.

"See, there was this hot guy at the club and we were talkin' and I asked him to marry me and he said 'why not?'. So I'm married now," Trina showed Tori her ring before taking a few more drunken stumbles.

"So Trina picks up another drunken loser and marries him?" Jade asked before laughing. "I feel sorry for the poor sucker who agreed to marry that."

"Oh look," Trina pointed to the doors. "It's my new wife," she went over to the doors where her groom was coming out.

"Sinjin?" The gang couldn't believe it.

"Oh, hey guys," he waved.

"You married Trina?" Andre inquired.

"Well, she was so wasted and I offered to take her back to her hotel. When I was walking with her she kept pestering me to marry her, and I finally gave in."

"And you're gonna stay married?" Robbie asked.

"That's up to her. If she wakes up tomorrow after her hangover and decides she still wants to be married to me, that's cool, now I'm married. If not, hey it's all good."

"And you're sober?"

"Totally. Hey, you're all here; which one of you couples is getting married?"

Each of the couples looked at exchanged glances with each other.

'_Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares, baby_

"Alright let's get this over with," the Elvis-dressed minister rushed, "do you take her?"

"I do."

"And do you take him?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you man and wife I guess. Kiss your wife."

David pulled Holly closer and they kissed each other to the enthusiastic applause from the three couples and Sinjin (Trina was passed out on the floor nearby).

Holly went over and hugged Tori. "This was such a wonderful idea baby, thank you."

"No problem," Tori assured.

"It was," David hugged his daughter. "Now don't stay out too late, and get your sister back to the hotel."

"Will do."

"So Honey," David turned to Holly, "now that we're married, what do you want to do for our night out together?"

"Let's go dancing," Holly suggested.

"What, again?" Holly gave him a look. "I mean, I'd love to," they walked out hand in hand.

"I hate to admit it," Jade began, "but that actually was a good idea."

"Yeah," Cat agreed, "at least we know they'll still be together in the morning."

"Now what?" Andre asked.

"The night's still young," Beck pulled Jade closer to him. "Why don't we spend it with the ones we love?"

"Why not?"

"See you guys tomorrow morning?" Robbie asked. The others nodded and with their respective partners they went their separate ways.

By morning, Mr. and Mrs. Vega were still together and Trina was horribly hungover. The only ones who had returned to the suite last night were Tori and Andre. Beck and Jade were the last ones to get back to the hotel after Cat and Robbie. "Where were you guys?" Tori asked them.

"We spent the night gambling and lost track of time," Jade answered.

"Jade and I also went sightseeing," Beck added. "Did you know there are wedding chapels here that are open all night?"

Cat smiled. "Ooh did you guys-"

"No we didn't," Jade interrupted

"Poo."

"But we did decide to set an official wedding date for Halloween."

"So, now we're engaged," Beck's remark earned cheers from their friends.

"Oh my God, would you guys shut up?" Trina had an ice pack on her head. "You don't have to be so frickin' loud." She stumbled back into her room.

"It's a shame she and Sinjin are annulling their marriage," Tori commentated. "I always thought they made a nice couple. Plus Trina's always wanted a June wedding."

"Still, there's just something about Vegas that wants to make a couple just randomly get married," Jade stated.

"It kind of was a dumb idea to force one of us couples into marriage."

"Well now I know what it's like to have a dumb idea seeing as though you have them all the time."

"I do not!" Tori and Jade started arguing.

"Hey Beck, there's a breakfast buffet," Andre pointed behind him to the door, "you hungry?"

"Sure, why not?" Beck turned to Cat and Robbie. "You guys wanna join us for breakfast?"

"Do we?" Cat asked Robbie.

"Sure," Robbie accepted, "but I think Cat and I should make sure we've got all our stuff packed and check to see if we missed anything."

"Cool," Andre and Beck left the suite closing the door behind them as Cat and Robbie went to their room.

"Last night, huh?" Robbie asked.

"It was one of the bestest nights ever," she kissed him. "I had fun!"

"Yeah, me too," Robbie closed his suitcase. "I'm all set."

"Me too," Cat closed her suitcase.

"You know, when you found the ring I said you could wear it. It was an early present."

"KK, I'll put it back on," Cat took her ring out of her purse and put it on her hand. "It really is a beautiful ring."

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl," they kissed each other.

"Okay, I'm seriously hungry. Let's go get some breakfast."

Robbie extended his arm. "Allow me to escort you to the buffet Mrs. Shapiro."

"Thank you, Mr. Valentine." They both laughed before they gave each other a quick kiss and went down to get some breakfast.

_I think I wanna marry you_

* * *

><p><strong>Be honest, did any of you see any of that coming?<strong>

**Okay, I hope this was a pretty good conclusion to my series of songfics. Thanks for sticking with me through these series of songfics and I hope you enjoyed them (or at least tolerated them).**

**So, good? Bad? Did it make you hungry?**


End file.
